


The Beginning

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Prelude Series: Part 1 - The Beginning [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, War in Heaven (Bible)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: The War in Heaven takes place. Angels and Fallen Angels have fought each other for the longest time. Now, when Raphael needs God, God assists him with the battle. The War in Heaven is about to finish.An abstract Two-Shot fanfic story, taking place in Heaven.
Series: Prelude Series: Part 1 - The Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883875





	1. One-Shot: God and Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Bible_. _The Bible_ belongs to God. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material—original characters, original locations, etc.—belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my original works allowed me to feel relief writing this fanfic. :) It was _Tess’s Dream_ , as the original story is called. But this is also the true beginning of my Long Series. I’ve waited a long time to get this far, and the fact that it’s in Biblical Times makes it even more fascinating.
> 
> That said, enjoy this fanfic. :)

Raphael stood at the precipice of Heaven’s Gate. The War in Heaven had been long and grievous. But now, things were looking better. Even the air smelled cleaner.

Raphael turned to the LORD, as He approached him. Raphael smirked, doing his best to stay composed. “It’s really over, isn’t it? The War.”

The LORD turned and faced him, telling him, “This is only the Beginning. More will come. We must be prepared, in case there’s another attack.”

Raphael turned from the golden gates, tall as they were, before facing the LORD. “Do you think they can do it? Those down on the surface. Earth will need all the help we can give it.”

“Yes, I hoped as much. But you need not fear. For all shall be forgiven. In time, you will understand,” the LORD said, promptly.

Raphael nodded. “Then we must prepare ourselves for another onslaught.”

“Raphael, come!” Michael, another Archangel and the highest Archangel there was, ran towards Heaven’s Gate. “Ready for Round Two?”

Raphael turned to the LORD, asking Him, “Are you ready?”

The LORD nodded. “Soon, all will be well.”


	2. One-Shot: The War in Heaven is Over

And so, the War in Heaven ended. The LORD sent His fallen angels away from Heaven, plummeting them down to Earth. The LORD also sent the faeries down there as well, finding that the faeries hadn’t chosen sides.

It was a bloody battle, but one that needed to be done.

The LORD returned to Raphael, keen on making His presence known to him.

“Is it over? The Battle? The War in Heaven?” Raphael said, courteously.

The LORD shook his head. “We are far from over, but at least Heaven is safe now.”

Raphael nodded. “Then we did what we could in Heaven. Now, the real battle begins. I wouldn’t want to miss it.”

The LORD nodded. “No indeed, Raphael. No indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
